


Life Isn't a Porn Movie

by orphan_account



Series: One Day At The Office [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, flirty Jack, horny Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is certain that the new intern is flirting with him. Or at least, certain enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Isn't a Porn Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first part of a series of short Office AU stories.

The damn intern was doing it on purpose, Hiccup was sure of it. Jack leaned forward to speak with Astrid, his hands on the desk, so that Hiccup had a nice view of that shapely butt. The man was driving him crazy. He grinned playfully at everyone, but the smile he kept sending Hiccup’s way was different. Almost flirty. But not so obviously so that Hiccup could be certain. So he was left unsure of the intern’s interest. Maybe Hiccup was just horny and he was imagining things. He had to admit this was a very nice butt.

 "Alright, I’m leaving for the day," Astrid said. "Hiccup! Don’t stay too late."

"Don’t worry, ma’am. I won’t let him," Jack reassured her.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Jack winked at him. Astrid shrugged, grabbed her coat and left. Hiccup found himself suddenly alone with the infuriating intern. Jack sauntered over to the brunette’s desk and played seductively with his paperwork. Either he was very good at this thing or Hiccup was going insane, because he didn’t think that anything involving paperwork could be seductive. He gulped.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you’d be interested in going somewhere. We could have a drink together."

"Why?"

"Because I would like to know you better?"

That damn smile was back. Playful, childish and oh so inviting. That smile made the blood rushed down and forced him to spend way too much time working with his legs crossed so no one would notice. He scowled. That was it. He had enough. He stood, walked around the desk, grabbed the startled intern by the shoulders, crushed his lips against Jack’s and pushed him over the desk.

He had been hoping for a passionate make out session possibly followed by some desk sex, but it seemed like real life didn’t go the way all the porn he watched did. Jack, rather than answering the kiss, panicked and tried to push him away. Hiccup backed off the moment he realized that his coworker was less than happy about the situation. Jack scrambled backward until he fell off the edge of the desk with a yelp.

Hiccup stared in mortification at the spot where Jack just disappeared. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He took a deep, steadying breath and made his way back around the desk. He found Jack huddled underneath, trying to catch his own breath. Hiccup crouched to avoid towering over him.

"Hey, er, sorry about that." Jack didn’t answer, but neither did he try to kick him in the face, so that was encouraging. "You can come out. I swear it’s safe."

He extended a hand to Jack. The intern stared at it for a moment before grabbing it. Hiccup breathed out in relief. He pulled the other man to his feet.

"Man, you scared the hell out of me," Jack said when he was standing again.

"Sorry. I was an idiot and thought that you were actually flirting with me." Hiccup let out a self-deprecating chuckle and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"I  _was_ flirting with you.”

"Oh. Oh. I… should probably not use porn as a reference on how to respond to flirting, then." That earned him a disbelieving snort from Jack. Hiccup smiled a little. "I guess I ruined my chance, didn’t I?"

Jack sent him a somewhat more shy version of his usual playful smile. Hiccup’s heart rate increased.

"Oh, I don’t know about that."

"Would it be completely inappropriate of me to ask if I can kiss you?"

Jack’s smile widened and he grabbed Hiccup’s tie to pull him forward and press their lips together in a kiss. When they parted, Jack drew back only enough to breathe. His playful smile came back full force.

"So… could you do that thing where you throw me over the desk again?"


End file.
